The present invention relates to the specific peptides associated with distinct regions of human interleukin-1 (IL-1), species pI 6.8. This invention also relates to the production of antibodies which react monospecifically with the synthesized peptides and IL-1.
Specific antibodies capable of reacting monospecifically with human IL-1 have not been produced because purified IL-1 has not been available in amounts sufficient for antibody production and those preparations available in optimal quantity have not been sufficiently pure. Dinarello et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., (1977) 74: 4624-4627, initially produced antisera against human leukocytic pyrogen obtained from the culture fluid of human monocytes following the phagocytosis of heat-killed staphylococci. Cannon Dinarello, Science (1984) 227: 1247-1249, subsequently prepared antisera against human IL-1 with a molecular weight of 15,000 to 17,000. Neither of these antibody preparations differentiated between the identified species of human IL-1 or showed specificity for the human IL-1 molecule. However, antibodies with specificity for murine IL-1 have been produced by Mizel et al., J. Immunol. (1983) 131: 1834-1837, using IL-1 obtained from a murine macrophage cell line. Anti-mouse IL-1 antibodies showed only partial cross-reactivity with human IL-1 indicating a very limited similarity between murine IL-1 and the pI 6.8 species of human interleukin-1.
The ability to purify the major charged species, pI 6.8, of human interleukin-1 has allowed the amino acid sequence to be elucidated. The amino acid sequence corresponds exactly with the sequence deduced from a cloned cDNA for this species of human interleukin. The knowledge of the sequence of IL-1 has allowed the synthesis of various portions of the secreted form of IL-1. This in turn has permitted the production of monospecific antibodies which react with synthesized peptide regions of the human IL-1 species pI 6.8 molecule and the intact IL-1 molecule. The purification of human interleukin species pI 6.8 is disclosed in U.S. pat. appln. Ser. No. 769,231, filed Aug. 26, 1985, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.